A New Batman
by Batmarcus
Summary: When the world needs a new Batman, who better to take up the mantle than his own flesh and blood? A new take on the story of a new Batman. Co-authored with MaxGentlman 1. Rating subject to change later.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello all and welcome to the latest collaberation between MaxGentlman 1 and myself! We were both really excited to get to this one and we hope you like it as well. Now before we start let us say that we made some tweeks to lore for the story, but they don't take from the characters. Also, we know that Batman Beyond starts twenty years after Bruce retires. There is a reason this starts a little before that.**

 **Disclaimer: WB and DC own Batman, and all it's recognizable characters we do not, but we do own Michael Prince.**

 **Okay so that said**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Seventeen years, Bruce found it hard to believe that it had been seventeen years since he had hung up the cowl. Seventeen years since his mission ended. Seventeen years since the world had seen a Batman. He was not sure what to do with the time, his allies were dead, or retired. His partners as well and hung up their own suits his enemies, gone or incarcerated, the Justice League was still active, but it was Superman leading a team of heroes that he didn't know, the world had changed.

Bruce himself was barely seen in public anymore and Gotham had changed for the better and the worse, with it helping head the worlds technological advantage. On the flip side however, gangs and crime had risen again, and though he wanted to fight, he knew that his time had passed he had even violated his no gun rule on his last night as Batman.

Bruce was not sure how he felt about all of that, as he sat thinking his loyal dog Ace by his side there was a knock at the door. Bruce paused, that was odd not only because his manor was far outside of Gotham, but because his gate to his Manor and grounds was kept locked. Being prepared to activate his home defenses, he followed his now growling dog to the door.

* * *

"I don't deal well with solicitors!" Bruce shouted through the door; "Believe me we know that well Bruce." Said a voice that Bruce hadn't heard in many years, nor had he expected to hear again; "Dick?" He asked.

"In the flesh old man, and I have guests can you let us in it's pretty cold out here." He said.

Bruce was still suspicious, so he activated one defense a large electric jolt beginning to charge beneath the lawn easy enough to hear. If it really was Dick he'd be able to shut it down easy, and he did with a simple phrase; "Shut down security, verification wing 224." He said and the taser stopped.

Bruce opened the door, wide to see that Dick standing there along with others he hadn't spoken to in years; Barbra Gordon, Superman, and to Bruce's surprise more than anyone Diana Prince aka Wonder Woman, along with a young man, who was built similar to how Bruce had been in his youth, with slightly tanned skin, short spiky black hair and ice blue eyes.

"Come in, what are you all doing here?" Bruce asked scratching Ace behind the ears to get him to stop barking as they all entered and he could finally observe them all.

* * *

Superman was fully dressed in the black and silver gear he had taken on years ago at around the same time Bruce had made his last Batsuit grey just starting to show on the sides of the hair on his face. Dick was dressed in a long sleeved blue shirt and black pants and shoes. Barbra was dressed in her usual work clothes as Comissioner of the GCPD.

Diana was dressed in a black shirt, red jacket and black pants and shoes. Her age like Supermans only showing in a single grey-white streak in her hair, it was the boy he didn't know that had his attention the most his build was impressive for someone he guessed could only be about fourteen, he was dressed similar to Diana, and had an heir of cotion and nerves about him.

Bruce could imagine why given who he stood in the room with but he had more questions; "Why are you all here?" He asked again.

"We all decided it was well past time that we talked to you, and settled a few things." Superman said.

"There's nothing to say, not really we all parted ways it's that simple." Bruce said, but Dick stepped up; No it's not Bruce, you...all of us really changed things, for the better mostly, but ever since you retired Gotham has gone nearly all the way back to hell." He said.

"I know that, but you all need to realize I'm not like Clark, or Diana I simply got too old Dick, too many injuries built, inside and out. Besides, I told you what happened my last night on the job. I can't be Batman, not anymore." Bruce said bitterly.

"Bruce, that wasn't exactly what we meant." Barbra said.

"See, we know that you can't be Batman anymore, not without simply dying from the strain it would create on you each night, we all actually think you made the right call in retiring from the post before you overdid it on yourself." Clark said carefully.

"However, you made a difference, Batman made a difference, and you need to admit you've been coming to the same conclusion we have, Gotham and the rest of the world needs a Batman, a new Batman." Diana said as the young man he had noticed before stepped forwards.

"You think it should be him? Why? What separates this kid from anyone else, why should I put him through the training and everything he would need to be Batman. Why did you even bring him here, who is he?" Bruce asked.

Diana stood beside the young man who looked a bit cautious of Bruce now; "Bruce, this is Micheal Prince...he's our son." She said. Bruce froze the look of shock on his face as he stared at the two of them was almost comical.

"Wow, you know I think you broke him." Dick said waving a hand in front of Bruce's face only to get hit in the hand by the mans cane; "Okay never mind, he's okay." He said shaking out his hand out as Bruce approached the boy noticing the similarities in appearance to how he had been when he was younger, the hair, body build the nose. He had Diana's eye's though, and her skin tone.

* * *

"Follow me." He said and headed towards the grandfather clock that he had not touched for years, set it to the right time and pulled. The clock swung forwards and lights came on as they all headed down, they stopped as they entered the Batcave, all the adults having memories good and bad of things that had happened in this cave.

"Is that a giant robotic T-Rex?" Michael asked staring at it as they walked by; "Yes it is now come over here." Bruce said leading him over near the computer.

"does he have any powers?" Bruce asked examining his son.

"Yes, he has some of mine, though they are not as potent and he can't fly, his abilities are still above the best of a regular human physically, no offense." She said.

"None taken." Bruce, Dick, and Barbra said together.

"He's the perfect candidate, and we both felt it was more than time he met his father." Diana said sitting beside Bruce.

"Why didn't you tell me about him before?" Bruce asked.

"You cut the world out, you left duty, and then a few years later stopped assisting the league which was right before I found out about my pregnancy, I never had a chance to tell you." She said.

Bruce was silent as he worked on the Batcomputer for a moment before he spoke, "I'm sorry, Diana, I wouldn't have left if I had known."

"It's okay, Bruce, I don't blame you," She said with a small smile and a hand on Bruce's shoulder.

Bruce smiled back at the Amazon as he punched in the last few keys on the super computer before he got up, struggling slightly due to his old and fatigued muscles, before going up to Michael and looking him dead in the eyes.

"So you have powers then?" He asked seriously.

"Yes sir, that's correct," Michael responded, somewhat nervous in front of the old but still imposing man.

"Do you have any form of training?" Bruce asked.

"Mom taught me basic combat and fighting techniques but other than that, no."

Bruce was silent for a moment before he turned around and began walking off in a direction further into the Batcave.

"Follow me," He said again simply as the others began to follow him.

* * *

He lead them over to what Dick and Barbra recognized as the holo trainer, he told Michael to take his place in the center, and gave him a utility belt and told him what was in which pouch, he activated the bots and they began to take forms.

"You said that your mother and the Amazons taught you the basics of combat, and you have powers. So, you want to take over as Batman first I need to see where you stand right now." He said seriously as they became; Killer Croc, Mr. Freeze, and Bane.

"Simple task, take them down or do your best against them."He said smiling as Micheal took a battle ready position and moved forwards as Freeze fired his ray at him, Michael slid off to the side running towards Freeze dodging blasts as he went before sweeping the legs out from beneath him, and kicking him away which actually sent Freeze high into the air.

As he prepared to hit Freeze again and knock the bot out Bane seized him from behind lifting him high into the air and squeezing him as Killer Croc approached jaws owling Michael managed to reach into the belt and pull out a few flashbangs and dropped them in Banes face forcing the big man to let him go.

He dropped to the ground grabbed Croc around the neck and threw him towards the Freeze bot who was still rising. They slammed into each other and both images faded as Bane rose again shaking off the Flashbangs he swung his massive fist at Michael who leapt away, dodging fists for several minutes before reaching into his belt and dropping a few pods.

When Bane swung again the pods he hit burst open sticking his hand to the ground and burning away at Banes hand at the same time. As the moutain of muscle screamed in pain, Micheal jumped bouncing off Banes arm and kneed Bane hard in jaw knocking it out as the image faded and Michael stood panting a little.

"Not, bad we'll have to work on your endurance and strategy, as well as refine a style for you, but you have potential." Bruce said ans Michael couldn't help but smile at his father praise just a little.

"So then, you'll give me a chance?" Michael asked and Bruce nodded; "I will, but you don't get to put on the cowl until I say your ready for it not before, you also need a public face to make sure that no one even suspects you can be Batman."

"Okay, and how exactly do I do that?" Michael asked cautiously.

"Well, we can start with the basics your mother is known as a famed reporter, and her name Prince is well known we can easily work with that. Plus as odd as this sounds, I think that you should enroll in school, and build up a public persona that others know you by." Bruce said.

"Okay school I am not a fan of, but if you think it's best." Michael said; "I do." Said Bruce.

"Now, does mom approve?" Bruce asked turning to Diana seriously

Diana was silent for a moment while she thought it over. Finally, she spoke.

"If it means that the world has a chance at a new Batman, then I'll stand by your decision, Bruce," She said, placing a hand on her son's shoulder and looking at Bruce.

"Then I guess it's settled then," Bruce said, standing in front of Michael with a smile as Dick and Barbara came up behind him and each placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Welcome to the Bat Family, kid," Barbara said with a smirk.

* * *

 **A/N: So, yes that's chapter 1 all done and we hoped you liked it. For those wondering yes Terry is still going to be a big part of this story, you'll see him later we promise. Also yes, we made Batman and Wonder Woman have a how they were in Justice League and Unlimited it's not outside posssible. And from the old canon seen in Batman Beyond 2.0 Wonder WOman literally stayed in a another world with a different Bruce, so yeah it's possible.**

 **Anyway we hoped you liked the chapter leave a review, fav or follow if you wish and we'll see you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello all and welcome to chapter 2 of A New Batman! We hope you all enjoy it! We liked this chapter it took us a while because we have a lot of stories to work on together and solo. Anyway we hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: We still don't own Batman Beyond or DC we do own Michael Prince though.**

* * *

It had been three years since Michael's entrance and his old friends reemergence into Bruce's life, and in that time things had gone well. They had continued the young mans training. Now at age 17, Michael was powerfully built, and about as tall as most young men his age.

More importantly to Bruce though; "He's ready." Bruce said turning to Diana as they watched their son go through the obstical/training course.

"You really think so?" Diana asked as Michael leapt over the fist of a Killer Croc bot flipped forwards in the air twice and slammed his foot into it's face knocking it out before dodging the blasts fired by several of the lasers, He pulled out a few batarangs and hurled them at the base of the lasers causing small explosions.

He finished crossing the line and knocking out the last of the bots with a powerful spinning kick to the ribs knocking it backwards, before slamming the Freeze bot against the wall and slamming his fist into the chest of the bot and making it fade away into nothing; "Yes, his combat is more than ready, and all his skills we have taught him are at a high enough level and he'll just improve as time goes on." Bruce said.

She smiled; "That's good, we should tell him soon enough though because school starts soon." She said.

Bruce nodded and rising to his feet cane in hand he made his way over to where Michael was now drinking water and cleared his throat Michael turned to facve him and stood up straight; "Yes dad?" He asked.

"After the last few years of training, and a lot of thinking, I have decided that your ready to take on the mantle, tonight will be your first night of patrol, as Batman." Bruce said and Michael smiled wide; "Thank you dad, I promise I won't let any of you down." He said.

"No, I don't think you will, but for the present you need to get ready for school." He said seriously and Michael sighed, but nodded and went upstairs to get ready.

"You know your taking this really well, I never thought you'd allow anyone else to take up a mantle for you again." Diana said seriously.

"Things...people can change, and I think that he knows what to do and what he's getting into, he'll be alright. Besides he'll have me on the comm if he needs anything." Bruce said as he and Diana walked up after their son.

* * *

After Michael got cleaned up and dressed for school, wearing a pair of black jeans, a white T-shirt, a brown aviator jacket, and black and white sneakers, he came downstairs and went to the manor's garage and selected one of the many sports cars that were at his disposal.

He decided to take one of the simpler models, opened the garage door, and revved the engine before driving out the garage, closing it behind him.

After driving down the driveway and going through the gates, Michael pressed a button on the car's dashboard, causing the wheels to turn sideways at a ninety degree angle before activating rockets inside the wheels, causing the car to liftoff the road and into the air, flying into the sky and into the city of Gotham.

As he flew over the city, Michael couldn't help but imagine what it would be like to be on patrol as Batman for the first time tonight. Batman would prowl the shadows again, and Gotham would start to come back from the shadows. He was shaken from his thoughts as he had to decend to Gotham High school.

He parked his car and jumped out heading inside and was immediately met by his best friend Maxine "Max" Gibson. She had dark skin, dyed pink hair with brown eyes, she was built well for her age. SHe had a yellow and black shirt, and black pants and shoes.

"There you are, do you ever decide to not cut it close?" She asked smiling as he laughed;"Well maybe, but where would be the fun in that. After all what's life without a little risk?" He asked

"You got me there, Prince," Max said with a small laugh as they headed for class.

* * *

As the day progressed, it soon came time for gym class. Michael was watching from the sidelines as a friend of his, a Terry McGinnis, was wrestling with one of the school's jocks, Nelson Nash. The fight was pretty even at first until Nelson found an opening and caught Terry in a Half-Nelson.

"Face it, slag, I got you beat," Nelson taunted.

"Funny, you remind me of a Joker I beat up this morning. Only he was way prettier," Terry retorted, only for Nelson to spit in his face, causing Terry to break from the hold and punch Nelson in the face.

"Damn Terry." Michael said joining the group of people that pulled the two apart and pulling Terry away from Nelson; "Calm down you tred thin enough ice as it is, besides it's just Nelson he isn't worth the effort, or at least wait until schools out." He said as the couch ran over.

"McGinnis! That's it get your clothes and get out!" THe couch shouted.

"But he just..." Terry started, but the couch cut him off; "But nothing I saw YOU throw the first punch, out!" He said seriously. Michael glared at Nelson who smirked.

"Tell you what Nelson, why don't you take me on?" Michael offered stretching out his muscles and cracking his neck and smirking.

"Think you can take me on pretty boy Prince?" He asked squaring up to Michael who was much closer to Nelson in body build; "One way to find out isn't there?" He asked as they both prepared to wrestle and the couch blew the whistle. Michael quickly dropped and took Nelson down and to his back.

Nelson rolled out and tried for the same Half Nelson on Michael who slipped out of it picked his legs and slammed him to the ground again using a small amount of his strength and getting a quick pin; "I thought you had skill?" Michael said smirking as Nelson growled.

* * *

Up in the stands three girls were smirking slightly over the whole situation.

"And thus, Terry's pride was avenged," Max said with a smirk.

"I'll go see if Terry's doing okay," An Asian girl, Dana Tan, said, leaving Max and the short-haired blonde.

"Do you know if Michael's dating anyone?" The blonde girl, Bobbi "Blade" Summer, asked.

"What about you and Nelson?" Max asked, still smirking.

"After that display, my guess is that Michael's way better at 'wrestling'," Bobbi said, smirking back at Max.

"Yeah he probably would be and...no he's not dating anyone." Max said after a slight pause though she seemed a bit off.

"Maxine Gibson, is that jealousy I detect?" Bobbi asked smirking at her again.

"What, I no of course not he's free to date or not date whoever he wants to, I don't have any say." She said carefully avoiding Bobbi'so gaze.

"Uh huh, well then maybe I'll see if he's interested. " She said looking back at the group of boys as they headed to the locker room.

Michael and Terry were headed out of the locker room when Terry spoke up; "You know, you didn't have to do that,I didn't need you to stand up for me." He said.

"Yeah I know, but that's the thing that wasn't to stand up for you somuch as it was fun for me to put Nelson in his place, like you wanted to just within their rules. You know you would have won had you not thrown a punch right?" Michael asked.

"He spit in my face, at that point he's lucky punching him was all that I did." Terry said seriously as Dana, Max and Bobbi approached them; "While that is gross, there are other ways to get back at the guy, now your da's going to blow his stack, you might not get to come out tonight." Dana said sounding dissapointed.

"Nah, don't worry about it, he'll let me go." Terry said.

"That or Terry will slip out anyway." Michael said casually smirking; "What about you Michael, you going to make it out tonight?" Bobbi asked pushing her platinum blonde hair out of her eyes and batting her eyelashes flirtatiously.

"Not tonight I have to cram for a test tomorrow in physics and then Mom wanted to take me to dinner." Michael said

"I'm sure your mom would understand if you said you had other plans," Bobbi said with a pouting lip.

"Sorry Bobbi, can't ditch my parents. If I did my dad would kill me," Michael said with a shrug.

"You mean Old Man Wayne?" Max said with a smirk, "Oh yeah, he'd clobber you good."

"Yeah, either that or just give me an earful."

"And he's not that old Max." He added as if in an after thought.

"Yes he is, got to be in what his mid to late 60's early 70's really how bad could he be if you flaked?" Terry asked as they left the building.

"Believe me Terry, with my parents it's better not to ask that kind of question,and you'd be surprised what the old man can do with a cane. Max, want me to drop you off on my way home?" He asked stopping beside his car.

"Yeah, sure beats the bus any day." Max said as Bobbi shot her a jealous look from behind as she and Michael got in the car; "See you all tomorrow. " He said before taking off.

* * *

"So, Michael you know that Bobbi was hitting on you, or I trying to right?" Max asked as they took to the sky and headed towards her home and Michael smiled.

"Not really, but that would sort of make sense, she seemed so determined to get me to go out. Speaking of, will you be going with them tonight?" He asked glancing over at Max who smiled; "You kidding, I'm not one much for clubs and you know it especially when your not along. Dana says I need to get out more or I'll be bored alone all the time." She said.

"I don't think so, you just need a guy who's amazing enough for you." He said and she turned pink a bit and laughed; "Thanks Prince you do know how to flatter." She said smiling.

"I only speak the truth." He said and she blushed; "You know if you mean that I..." She started before he pulled up in front of her house; "Well I gotta go Max, but we can talk tomorrow okay?" He asked and she nodded a bit glumly, but smiled giving him a brief hug before getting out and watching him fly away.

'I have got to work on expressing myself here.' She thought.

After dropping Max at her home, Michael made his way back to Wayne Manor, turning off the car's flight mode and reverting back to four-wheels driving. After parking the car in the garage and closing the door, he made his way to the living room where he found his father reading the news with Ace lying next to him.

"Is it time yet?" Michael asked Bruce.

"Not yet, but soon," He answered.

"I'll get some rest in the meantime."

"Good idea; you've a long night ahead of you," Bruce said as Michael went back to the foyer and up the main staircase to his room.

* * *

 **-Meanwhile, at the McGinnis Household-**

Warren McGinnis, father to Terry and employee of Wayne-Powers Enterprises was looking through a disk that a friend of his had given to him before he was taken away by Wayne-Powers security. As he looked through the files on the disk, his heart sank at it's contents.

"Powers can't be serious," He whispered to himself just as Terry walked into the room.

"Hey dad, I'm going out," He said, putting on his brown jacket.

"Your grounded remember?" He asked.

"I didn't start the fight!" Terry said indignantly; "Yes, I'll hear all about it when we meet with your counselor...again." Warren said still staring at his computer screen and going over what he had found.

"Mom would hear me out!" Terry said and that got Warren to look up; "Your not living with your mother!"

"Don't remind me!" Terry shouted punching the wall as Warren stood up; "That's your problem right there! You can't control your temper and you'd better learn if you expect to get anywhere in life!" Warren shouted.

"Oh yeah, I'll be a big success just like you." Terry said with cold sarcasm as he pulled his jacket on; "I'm baling." He said heading out as Warren sighed and headed back to his computer, what neither of them noticed was the car that pulled up in front of the house as Terry left.

* * *

Terry headed out and after several blocks of walking came to the line in front Club 54; Dana, Chelsea, and Bobbi were all in line wearing Blue Orange, and red small dresses respectively; "Boo." Terry said coming up behind Dana who smiled.

"I thought you were going to be in solitary?" She asked hugging him.

"I gave myself time off for good behavior." He said smiling; "I'm glad." She said kissing him.

"Michael really called it with you didn't he?" Bobbi asked smirking before Terry could respond to her Nelson pulled up in a nice car and got out smirking at the whole line Terry growled and made to take a step at him, but Dana stopped him; "Whoathere we don't want any more trouble right now Terry." She said.

He nodded just as they all heard a clown horn honking at them, and turning they all saw a gang of Jokers. "Great just what this night needed." Terry growled as they started circling around Nelson and hitting his car.

"Hey my car!" He said only to be hit by one as they rode by; "Knock it off!" He demanded.

"I would if you'd hold still." the female Joker said hitting him with a rubber chicken that had metal spikes sticking out of it.

"Stop it!" Terry said running forwards; "No Terry!" Dana said chasing after him only to be scooped up by a Joker who looked close to a good knock off of the original; "Aw come on Hotness smile." He said tickling her.

"Haha- Stop that- Haha- Now!" Dana said forcefully through her laughs as the Joker Knock-Off came to a halt, letting Dana go as Terry caught up to the Joker and knocked him off the bike with a drop kick.

Seeing this, the other Jokers began to circle Terry as the lookalike got back to his feet, rubbing the spot where Terry had kicked him.

"You're gonna regret that, party pooper," The lookalike said, drawing a knife from his coat pocket.

"Yeah, put a smile on his face!" One of the other Jokers yelled.

"I'd put that knife away if I were you, you two-bit Joker Knock-off," Came a voice from behind the group, catching the lookalike's attention.

He turned and gasped at what he found; "N...No you can't be he's gone!" He said.

"I'm back." The other man said in a slightly altered voice as he stepped forwards, he was dressed in an all black suit with a silver belt with a red dot in the center, and a Large red Batsymbol on his chest as he stared at the Jokers gang with with white his mouth staying in a glare.

"Is that Batman?" Bobbi asked in shock having only ever heard the legend of Batman.

"I think so." Dana said as she and Terry came back over to stand beside her staring as the gang came towards the new arrival and the leader regained his composure; "Isn't it a little early to be dressing up for Halloween?" He asked laughing as did the others.

"Well, look who's talking." Batman said casually the man growled and threw the first punch. Batman dodged catching the mans fist and flipping him over his shoulder and into the female Joker member. The three others charged towards him, Batman leaped into the air kicking the smaller man in his and shifting in mid air and wrapping his legs around the biggest members arm.

He spun in that position flipping man over knocking down his friend and slamming the bigger man to the ground. With a sharp twist he broke the mans arm and he screamed him pain before he was knocked out; "And here I was wanting a challenge." Batman said

While Batman was distracted, the Joker lookalike got up from the ground, rubbing his head in pain before looking to see his friends down for the count. Seeing this, he ground his teeth together as he reached into his coat pocket, pulling out a revolver.

"You son of a bitch!" He yelled, getting Batman's attention. Just as he turned around, the lookalike pulled the trigger and instead of it firing off a bullet, a small red flag popped out of the barrel with the word "BANG" written in bold letters.

Everyone in the crowd looked at the Joker quizzically as he began to go into a laughing fit before re aiming the gun and pulled the trigger again, this time firing the flag like a harpoon out of an air rifle right at Batman's chest.

However, to everyone's surprise, rather than dodge out of the way or get hit by the projectile, Batman, quick as a flash, moved his hand in a sweeping motion across his chest, catching the flag mid-flight, shocking everyone, the lookalike especially.

"Your going to need some new tricks." Batman said bending the flag, jumping towards the man and slamming his fist into the Jokerz gut and then uppercutting him and spin kicking him down as he started locking up the other Jokers with cuffs as people started to clamor towards him.

"Stay, back these people could still be dangerous!" Batman said and the circle of people closed around him a little allowing the lead Joker to get to his feet and escape on his motorcycle, and head out into the city. Batman growled turning to face the way the Joker had headed; "Wait! Who are you?" Terry asked.

"I'm Batman." Batman said simply enough before activating his jet boots and taking off into the sky to catch up.

* * *

 **-Two Hours Later-**

After the team-up with this "New Batman" and spending some time at the club with his friends, Terry made his way home. After the crazy night that's happened, he needed to lie down. When he turned the corner onto his street however, what he found shocked him.

Instead of a calm street filled with nothing but parked cars and street lamps, Terry found cop cars surrounding his house with police tape lining off the perimeter.

He ran over to the door and slipped past the police officers and into the house where he found his mother talking to police she gasped when she saw him; "Terry! Oh thank goodness your safe." She said hugging him.

"Mom, what happened?" Terry asked

"It was a robbery they think it was the Jokers, they surprised your father." She said.

"Wait, what where is he!? Mom where's dad?" Terry asked she placed a hand over her mouth a tear coming to her eye and looked at the ground not answering him; "No, no Dad! DAD!" Terry screamed so loud it echoed as he shoved past the police and found his father laying dead in the room behind them his neck bent at an odd angle.

"No." He muttered falling to his knee's and bursting into tears. He was not sure how long he sat there crying over his fathers body and refusing to be moved what he did know was that when he heard a rustle near the window he looked up and found Batman standing there; "I'm sorry for your loss." He said gently as he stepped into the room.

"I can't believe that the Jokerz found me, I should have come home I could have been here I could have done something to save him." Terry said his own voice shaking in his ears.

"This wasn't the Jokerz." Batman said quietly surprising Terry; "What do you mean of course it was look around." Terry said gesturing to the many HA's and smiles on the walls.

"No, it wasn't I chased the Jokerz to the other side of town and left a few of them bound for the police, no someone wanted us to think it was them though. Why is the question...was your dad acting odd at all lately?" He asked inspecting the room.

"No, not that I could tell." Terry said.

"Hmm, interesting I'll havve to look into this further Batman said finding blood other than Warren McGiness' on the floor and taking a sample he headed for the window; "Wait, I want to help." Terry said getting up and heading towards him.

"No, you would be in danger." Batman said.

"Whoever did this they killed my dad, if you don't let me help I'm just going to look into it on my own." Terry said.

Batman turned and seized his shirt lifting him off the ground; "You want to get yourself killed!?" He demanded.

"No, I want justice for my father!" Terry said not backing down.

Batman narrowed his eyes for a moment, and then set him down before handing him a comm like device; "Fine, if you see or find anything you think will help you can reach me with that, but only in those cases got it?" He asked and when Terry nodded he turned and left vanishing into the shadows as Terry walked out of the room.

* * *

Over the next few days, the air around Terry and his family was that of gloom and forlorn. After his father's funeral, Terry had moved into his mom and brother's house. A few days later, Michael was busy helping Terry move his stuff into his new room.

"Thanks again, Michael," Terry said, setting down a few boxes on his desk.

"No problem. Happy to help, Terr," Michael said, carrying twice as many boxes as Terry.

"You sure you don't need any help there?" Terry asked.

"No, I got i-Whoa!" Michael said, tripping against a chair and dropping the top box, spilling picture frames across the floor, "Sorry about that, Terry," He apologized.

"It's no problem. Told you there were too many boxes," Terry said as he and Michael picked up the various framed photos.

And then within the frame of the family during happier times a disk fell out; "What's this?" Michael asked picking it up and looking at it closely as Terry came over.

"I don't know, looks like something from work." Terry said.

"Yeah, but if that's the case why hide it in the frame?" Michael asked and Terry stared taking the disc from him; "I don't know, but let's check it out." Terry said going over to his computer and sliding the disc in, the first words told them both that this was something serious as Terry read them; "In the event of my death or disappearance?" He said stunned.

"Well that's not what I was expecting from this day." Michael said as Terry nodded going over some of the disc and knew who he had to call; "Listen Michael can you not tell anyone about this? I have some things to do now." Terry said seriously ejecting the disc.

"Sure, I have some things I have to do anyway, meet up later maybe?" He asked and Terry nodded as they both left the house and headed in opposite directions

After Michael was out of sight, Terry took out the communicator that Batman gave him and activated it. A ringing came from the other end of the line before it sounded like someone picked it up.

"McGinnis, you found something I take it?" A deep voice said on the other end of the line that Terry knew to be Batman's.

"There's something that stinks in Wayne-Powers. I found something on a disk that my dad was working on. I would go to the police, but you know how cozy they are with Powers... I need your help," Terry said.

"This may sound like an odd question, but where do you live?" Batman asked on the other end of the line.

"The apartment building on the corner of Fifth and Galavan," Terry replied.

"Meet me on the roof tonight. I'll help you get back for your father. End transmission," Batman said before he hung up the communicator. Terry looked down at the communicator for a second, processing what Batman had told him when he gasped and dropped the device when the communicator burst into flames. It self-destruct.

"Huh, apparently that's a thing," Terry commented before headed on his way.

* * *

 **A/N: Thus ends chapter 2! We hope that you enjoyed the story so far leave a review if you would like, check out our other stories as well. See you all next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello readers! Welcome to chapter three of A New Batman! We hope you like it! Thanks to MaxGentlman 1 my friend and co-author!**

 **Disclaimer: You know what I'm going to say, we only own Michael.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Terry stood on the top of the building as they had agreed, and waited he was not sure how he felt about the whole situation, but he knew that with how the police in Gotham were for right now Batman may be the best bet for this.

"You came alone?" Said a voice from the shadows and Terry turned and found Batman staring at him.

"Uh, yeah I of course I did. I found this disk hidden in one of the pictures from my dads place. Something stinks in WaynePowers, and I think it cost my old man his life." Terry said as Batman took the disk and slid it into a device in his gauntlet copying the information before he handed the disk back to Terry.

"I'll take a closer look into this, get this disk to Commissioner Barbra Gordon, she can be trusted and she can act in a more official capacity than me."

"Alright. Glad to be of some help," Terry said, looking at the ground before he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he looked into Batman's white eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure your father's avenged," He assured.

Terry was quiet for a second before smiling, "Give 'em hell," He said before Batman headed to the edge of the roof and jumped off, deploying his wings and activating his rocket boots, flying off into the city.

"That is so shway," Terry said with a smile before looking down at the disk, "Barbra Gordon. Got it," He repeated before heading down the stairs of the roof before coming to the elevator and taking it all the way down.

He exited the elevator and headed down through the front door sending his mother a message that he had some quick errands to run and headed towards the police station, walking at a leisurely pace as he went suddenly a limo pulled up in front of him and Derek Powers rolled down a window; "Hello Terry, you ever had a ride in a limo?" He asked opening the door and dropping stairs for Terry to enter.

"No, and thanks for the offer, but my dad taught me never to take rides from strangers." Terry said suddenly on the defensive just in case; "Who's a stranger Terry? Besides your dads not here anymore." He said and Terry glared backing away only to bump into a man three times his size behind him. He was large in both height and muscle with dark skin an all black suit and brown coat over the top of it his left eye was also all white and Terry was almost sure it was some augmentation.

"Let's cut to the chase Terry, your father had a very important disc of mine and I want it back I know you have it. SO, just hand it over and we can all move past this." Powers said smirking.

"Alright, alright IF, he lets go." Terry said nodding towards the lkarge man and Powers nodded as Fixx let go Terry reached into his sock and pulled out the disc and before Powers could take it he threw it away from them and hit Fixx in the gut before making a break for it. Fixx raised a blaster and took aim only for a black and red Batarang to come flying in and knock his aim off so the shot only landed near Terry's foot.

Batman came gliding in and slammed into Fixx knocking him backwards and into Powers limo and several armed men came out of the limo and started firing on them both. Batman leaped back and seized Terry by the jacket and pulled him off the ledge and towardss the ground before he could get hurt.

"Don't worry, Ter I got you." Batman said and Terrys eyes widened as the jet boots activated and they managed to glid far away landing on a building a ways away.

Back on the ledge Powers spoke; "That's enough! The boy is no longer an issue nor is that Batman I have what I need lets go." He said simply as they all piled in and left.

* * *

 **-Batman and Terry-**

Batman landed on the building and set Terry down; "Are you okay?" He asked.

"About as well as I can be after being nearly mugged by a crooked Billionaire." Terry shrugged and Batman nodded; "Good take the elevator down and head home McGenniess I have things from here on my own." He siad preparing to take off.

"Hey wait a second earlier you called me Ter, only my friends call me that so...do I know you? Like outside the suit?" Terry asked as unknown to him Bruce was screaming in Batmans comm, Batman said nothing as he took off.

* * *

 **-Later, at the Batcave-**

"Stupid! Idiotic! Rookie mistake!" Bruce yelled as he beat Michael with his cane.

"Ow! Dad! Look, I'm sorry!" Michael tried to say between being hit.

"I'll make you more than sorry, you moronic dolt!" Bruce continued yelling before stopping, clutching his chest as Diana came running up to him.

"Bruce, you shouldn't exert yourself like that. Your heart can't take the strain," She said.

She nodded as Bruce turned to her; "Do you think that Terry is going to rat Micahel out?" He asked Diana unlike Bruce had actually met Michaels friends at various points while he was in school so she would know and sighed but smiled.

"Terry is a trouble maker, and he has a bit of a temper control issue, to be honest I would prefer that Max be the one of his friends to find out, but he's a good kid he's just at a confusing point in his life. So, no I don't think he's going to tell anyone if he figures out for sure. It might even help." She said seriously.

Bruce sighed and stared at the screen as Michaels feed started to come in; "I worry, any time anyone found out who I was they became a part of all this eventually whether they wanted to or not." Bruce sighed and she nodded; "I know, for now though this is our problem." She said watching their sons feed.

* * *

 **-With Batman-**

Batman had decided that first he needed to know what Powers was going to do with the nerve gas, so he was at present landing silently and hidden outside the window of Powers office as he saw the leader of a country who had been visiting Gotham sitting in the office with Powers and Fixx.

"It's the latest in germ warfare. A viral mutagen so quick acting and completely invasive, that no healthy cell can possibly resist bonding to it," Powers explained to the Kasnian ambassador, "It all began with experiments on plants," He continued, taking out a remote and bringing up a monitor.

The video showed gas being pumped into a glass container that held a potted fern. Once the gas was introduced into the container, the fern began to wither before turning brown and then finally shriveling into dust.

"Impressive, but we are looking to do more than wipe out our enemies crops, Mr. Powers," The ambassador said with a smirk.

"Oh that is just the begining this is our first test with live stock." Powers said smirking as he showed a groosom video of a cow being reduced to nothing but bones.

"Impressive though how does it work on humans?" The man asked; "Well officially speaking we aren't allowed to test them on humans, but a week or so back there was a situation one of my workers terrible thing lab accident; "Here's what he looked like the next day, two hours later, an hour after that." He said showing a man increasingly covered in burnt wood black spots.

"and well..." He trailed off the last picture just showing a pile of ash.

"Ashes to ashes." Powers said simply as he smirked.

"I will expect my dilivery soon, can you arange that?" He asked and Powers nodded; "Of course I can and my personal assistant Mr. Fixx will see to the delivery." Powers said.

"Very good Mr. Powers, I will pay when it arrives." He said and Powers nodded before Batman took his listening device off the window he heard a voice beside him; "Little early for Halloween huh?" It asked and turning he saw several security troops with blasters pointed at him and he smirked; "Maybe but just in time for Fall." He said dropping backwards off the ledge.

"Someone sound the alarm!" The head guard yelled as the group of security guards opened fire on Batman, who opened his wings and glided to the ground. Once Batman landed on the ground with a somersault, he made a run for it toward one of the storage warehouses. Meanwhile, Powers and Fixx were on their way to the loading dock when the alarm activated. Powers then heard his cellphone go off. Taking it out, he opened it and put it to his ear.

"What the hell is going on?!" Powers yelled into the phone over the alarm, "... Batman?" He asked.

"Or at least someone dressed like him, sir. We won't let him escape," The guard said on the other end of the line as he chased after Batman.

Powers then hung up the phone and turned to Fixx, "Apparently Batman is on the premises," He said with an amused smirk.

"Interesting I hear he's been causing some attention lately all over Gotham." Fixx said seriously.

"Yes, well hopefully he won't be able to from whatever hole I put him in whe we're done or who knows maybe you'll have a new partner after all, everyone has thier price." Powers said.

* * *

 **-With Batman-**

Batman had hidden himself away in the shadows of a large store room and was waiting for the security to come in, he wasn't disappointed as soon enough a group of eight officers came into the room; "Fan out and find him! Powers wants him alive preferably." The man said.

 _'Interesting.'_ Batman thought to himself activating his cloaking for better hiding and deciding to take the men out one by one to send a message; "Dad always said fear is a powerful agent.' He thought smirking as he took a few steping front of the first man before uncloaking; "Boo." He said and the man leap backwards screaming out once before he knocked him out and attached a device that would both not be seen and make the man hover off the ground.

As the men came around the corner he vanished leaving the first man floating there.

"What the hell is...AHHH" One man screamed being pulled upwards and into the shadows as they all fired at the ceiling trying to hit Batman who's voice seemed to ring out from all sides; "Two down six to go." He said.

"Stick together! He...he can't get us that way." The leader stammered; "We'll see." Batmans voice said sounding menacing and intimidating as they tried to turn on the lights only to find they couldn't come on.

"He, cut the power sir." Onre guard said terrified before Batman popped out of the shadows and pulled him away too; "Seems like your running out of men." Batman's voice said as the man he had just grabbed appeared unconcious and against the wall.

As the men looked about in a panic, one of the guards spotted a silhouette above them.

"There he is! Waste him!" He yelled as the guards took aim and opened fire at where he saw the outline of the Batman.

After a few seconds of sustained fire, they ceased their shooting and slowly made their way over to where they thought the body would be.

He found nothing there, and then Batman leapt out from the shadows grabbing one man around the head before shooting a grapple out of his wrist and wrapped around the tow other men pulling them into the shadows and knocking them all out.

"You're loosing men." Batman said using a device to make his voice echo around the room.

The three remaining men were all looking around terrified only for Batman to decend from the roof and barb two of the men and drag them up so they were hanging upside down by their feet. The last man the leader fired up into the shows the light only showing his suspended and uncontious men.

"No...No..WHERE ARE YOU!?" He demanded firing around him until a voice spoke from behind him; "Here." He whispered before choking the man out.

Once the last guard was down, Batman looked around at his handiwork.

"Well that was fun," He said with a smirk.

"There's no time to admire your work, Michael. You've lost too much time taking out those guards," Bruce said over the com link.

Suddenly, there was the sound of more guards headed Michael's way.

"You know any way out of this place?" Michael asked.

"I was the one who built this place. Of course I know a way out," Bruce said, "There's a broom closet on the north wall. Once inside, push against the far wall as hard as you can," He explained.

"As hard as I can because, I'll break the wall." Michael pointed out.

"Not that hard, you know what he meant." Diana said and he nodded running over and pressing his hands against the wall and slipping through to the passage just as the guards slipped in. He walked over to the railing over looking the large empty room; "Okay so now we know where he's loading the stuff up, but the question is do I go there directly?"

"What do you mean?" Bruce asked.

"I mean even if I can charge in there like that, I won't have any proof to bring down powers." Michael pointed out.

"Stopping this right now is more important, Powers will give us another chance to get him men like that always do, but if you don't stop those canisters from getting out there's no telling how many will die." Diana said

"She's right. We can bring down Powers another day; for now, the main priority is stopping that virus from leaving the hover-pads," Bruce said, "The hover-pads should be in the northeast sector."

"Right, wish me luck," Michael said as he vaulted over the railing while doing a front-flip before running off in the direction of the hover-pads.

"Good luck... Son," Bruce said quietly once the com link was off.

* * *

Michael smiled to himself as he ran off to the Northeast sector he snuck in through a hatch in the cieling and used his boots to stick onto the wall as he made his way down to where he could now hear Powers;

"I don't care what happened to them you find this Batman and bring him to me!" Powers said seriously before hanging up the phone he was on.

"Mr. Fixx, I need you to take over as the pilot I can't have this Batman mucking things up!"POwers growled and Fixx smiled; "No problem after all I took care of McGenniss didn't I?" He asked smirking as Batmans eyes narrowed. Then Someone opened fire on him. Dropping from the rafters he gilded down and kicked away the nearest guar landing in front of the two men.

"You're out of business, as of now! And Fixx I'm taking you in for the murder of Warren McGeniss."

However, before Michael could do anything, he was slammed in the side by a pincer lift. Seeing his chance, Fixx drew a pistol from his coat pocket but had it taken from him by Powers.

"Get that hovercraft into the air!" Powers yelled at his right hand man, pointing at the craft as Fixx did as he was told.

Batman dove behind a few canisters of Powers desease and took out the two guards that were standing there. He made a Batarang come to his hand and threw several at Powers who blasted them all away; "Like shooting skeet. Come on out Batman." He said creeping aroung the Canisters as the craft began to take off.

"Now!' Batman said trying again to hit Powers and failing again, 'Come on Michael think...wait Powers is shooting on reflex! He's not noticing what I'm throwing!' He thought.

Turning around he picked up a canister and threw that at Powers instead.

Just as Michael had guessed, Powers fired at the canister before it slammed into him, knocking him back as the nerve gas escaped its sealed capsule. Going into a coughing fit, Powers opened his eyes and they widened upon seeing the breached canister right in front of his face.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed as Batman flew away from the gas as he tried to catch the hovercraft that was taking off.

Powers got up and tried desperately to crawl away from the green gas cloud when he spotted a couple of hover-pad workers.

"Help me! Help me, damn it!" He yelled at them. However, the platform workers' survival instincts proved stronger than their loyalty to their boss as they made a run for it.

* * *

Meanwhile Batman used his jet boots and just managed to grab onto the ship, using the claw function on his gloves he climbed to the opening hatch and got into the ship. Looking around he could see the canisters all over the ship then he headed to the cockpit and leapt at the chair Fixx was in spinning it around.

He found no one was in it; "Shit." He muttered before Fixx leapt out from above and hit him with electric gloves. Batman stumbled backwards and was hit again. He shook the cobwebs from his head in time to avoid the next set of punches before getting off two of his own to Fixx's gut and jaw careful to not hit him hard enough to kill.

Knocked back, Fixx shook off the injury and spat out some blood from his mouth.

"Not bad. You're pretty strong... for a clown who thinks he's Batman," He said with a smirk.

"I AM Batman!" Michael growled as he lunged at Fixx, ducking under one of his electrified gloves and uppercutting him in the jaw, sending him flying back into the hovercraft's control console, his gloves making contact with the console and causing them to shock him and send the craft flying straight upwards.

The ship shot upwards and started to loop going upside down. It made Batman fly back a little but he managed to activate his boots and claws using them to crawl back to Fixx as the canisters began to fall out.

The ship completed its loop and plunged them into the bay just off Gotham. water started to flood the ship through the open hatch. Batman launched himself forwards , thinking quickly he knocked out Fixx. Turning and thinking his mother for his strength he kicked the windshield out and pulled himself and Fixx out as the ship sank into the darkness below.

He burst out of the water panting but both of them were alive. He swam to shore with Fixx and left him bound to a lamppost: "Dad put in a call to Comissioner Gordon, let her know she has a pick up near the shore line." He said taking off into the skies.

* * *

He flew to where the McGuiness family lived and saw that Terry was about to enter the building. Moving quickly he landed beside his friend who jumped then calmed down when he saw him.

"Jumpy, anything I should be worried about?" Batman asked.

"No, no it's not like that it's just I'm not used to guys in suits dropping down from the sky." Terry said.

"I am, but that's not the point of why I'm here. I wanted to let you know that it's okay now, your father has been avenged his murderer should be headed to prison soon enough." Batman said and Terry smiled a slight tear coming to his eye, and to Batman's surprise hugged him before backing away quickly.

"Thank you, I can never thank you enough." Terry said seriously.

"Thank me by staying out of trouble get a hold of me only if there is a serious emergency, got it?" Batman asked and Terry nodded as Batman's wings came out and he prepared to take off. Terry stepped forwards; "Wait! Just, I was wondering...why help me like this? Who are you?" Terry asked.

"I'm Batman." Batman said simply before taking off into the skies and vanishing in the night.

* * *

 **A/N: And so ends chapter three! We hope you liked it, leave a fav, follow, or review if you want. We'll see you next time!**


End file.
